


Girlfriends

by Solanimexyaoi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi
Summary: Eddie tries to figure out why he hates all of Richie’s girlfriends so much“The first time Richie introduced the losers to a girl, they were fourteen. She had long brown hair often tied back in a low ponytail and blue eyse. Her name was Elizabeth but all the losers called her Eliza except for Richie who most have had a bazillion different nicknames for her as he did for everyone. That really ticked Eddie off, the only person he used that many nicknames on was Eddie, Richie used so many weird nicknames for him that sometimes Eddie thought he might have forgotten his name and as much as Eddie wanted to hate that, he couldn't or at least not until 'Eliza' came along.Eddie hated her guts, she was stubborn but kinda  sweet and she spent way to much time with Richie. ”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 26
Collections: Reddie fanfics





	Girlfriends

Eddie Kaspbrak hated Richie Toizer.  
Well no, that wasn't true. Eddie hated his girlfriends, all of them.

The first time Richie introduced the losers to a girl, they were fourteen. She had long brown hair often tied back in a low ponytail and blue eyse. Her name was Elizabeth but all the losers called her Eliza except for Richie who most have had a bazillion different nicknames for her as he did for everyone. That really ticked Eddie off, the only person he used that many nicknames on was Eddie, Richie used so many weird nicknames for him that sometimes Eddie thought he might have forgotten his name and as much as Eddie wanted to hate that, he couldn't or at least not until 'Eliza' came along.  
Eddie hated her guts, she was stubborn but kinda sweet and she spent way to much time with Richie.  
But most of all she was a massive bitch to Richie and although Eddie struggled to say it he didn't deserve that.  
He deserved someone who loved him and drowned him in the affection he was so starved of, Someone who although annoyed would never act like they hated him, Someone sweet, Someone who wasn't fucking Elizabeth Anderson 

They broke up after a month and a half after sweet Eliza was caught kissing an older boy under the bleachers, Richie didn't seem all that sad though, just grossed out that she would do that. That surprised Eddie, i mean sure he didn't like the bitch but it looked like Richie did. 

The second girl rolled around about three months later. Her name was Casey and she had brown hair too but her hair reached her shoulders and her eyes were dark green. She wasn't as bitchy, in fact Eddie got along with her, so did the others. Bev seemed happy to have another girl around, bill bounded with her for their love of writing and with Mike over their love of animals, She listened to Ben when he babbled on about history, she talked to Stan about birds and even encouraged Eddie's health rants.

All in all she was great and Eddie still hated her guts. He didn't know why but he hated her. She was everything Eddie wanted for Richie, She was sweet, kind, caring and she actually found him funny! 

So why couldn't Eddie bring himself to like her?

In the end it didn't matter, she moved after 2 months, Richie seemed upset but not in the same way someone would if their girlfriend moved away and broke it off. It was more like he lost a friend.

Richie dated 8 girls through the next 2 years and Eddie hated them all more then the other. Until the 9th girl came along and Eddie realised exactly why he hated them all so much.

The girl's name was Olivia and she had boyish curly brown hair and greyish blue eyes, she wore sweaters and short sleeved dress shirts. She was short, almost shorter then Eddie and she was Stubborn and a little closed off but considurate and caring. Eddie didn't really think anything of her until Stan said something about her looking like his twin sister and that maybe Richie was secretly in love with Eddie since his girlfriends all kinda looked or acted like him. Richie blushed and shook it off and explained that it was because they reminded him of Eddie's mom.

Eddie stood there in flustered shook, realising that Stan was right, they did all somehow remind Eddie of himself. Then it hit him  
He liked Richie.

That's why he was so flustered and that's why he hated Richie's girlfriends, because they weren't him. But what now?  
What in the world should he do now? Was he imaging it or did Richie like him? Was Richie even gay? or bisexual? Would he actually want to date him? wou-

"-ddie Eddie! are you okay?" Ben's voice chimed, Bev frowned "maybe you should go home if you don't feel good Eddie?" she said looking concerned. "Oh um actually i should probably headhome, i think i'm getting sick" Eddie lied but the losers seemed to belive it. "Well ok then, it's a shame you can't make it to the movie. Oh! I know, i can tape it and we'll watch it together later" Richie exlaimed, Eddie smiled "Thanks but i'd rather buy the cd or just see it another day. We could still watch it together if you want though" Richie grinned "yeah that sounds good Eds" he said, Eddie huffed but smiled anyway "don't call me that idiot" he said and started walking home, he turned after a few steps and shouted out a quick goodbye.

The moment he got home he buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. He was lucky his mom wasn't home because she would have definitely heard that if she was. Eddie couldn't stop his mind from running, all he could think about was Richie and how stupid Eddie had been not to realize that he liked him sooner, It was kinda obvious. I mean Eddie had figured out he was gay 2 years ago when he was 14 and He had always been drawn to Richie the most. Sure, sometimes he would stare at Mike when they went to the quarry and he loved cuddling up with Ben or Bill at sleepovers and playing with Stan's hair, his friends were attractive. But Eddie couldn't deny that Richie was the most attractive one of them all, Eddie loved staring at his tall but rather thin physique at the quarry or his soft lips when he was babbling on about some otter nonsense that no one else could make even remotely as interesting or how he nervously toyed with his hair or glasses when he was anxious and he loved how Richie's arms rapped tightly around him when they were tired.  
After about 2 hours Eddie couldn't handle the thoughts on his own and texted Bill. Bill was one of his best friends and probably the only person Eddie felt up to talking to right now.  
He would talk to Stan but he didn't know if he would be comfortable with Eddie ranting over his newfound crush on Richie.  
Bev would probably say something about how obvious it was.  
Ben and Mike would probably be a little uncomfortable about it since they were the straightest ones in the group and even if they were totally supportive.  
And Richie was way out of the picture even if Eddie was the most comfortable with him.

Anyway Bill answered almost immediately.

Bill?  
-Eddie 😊 

Yeah? What's up?  
\- Bill 🙃 09:49 pm

I think i've been unknowingly crushing on Richie since i was twelve and i don't know what to do  
\- Eddie 😊 

Yeah, I realized that a while ago and i think you would be adorable together but isn't he dating Olivia?  
-Bill 🙃 09:50

Yep, but it's not like he would like me anyway right?  
-Eddie😊

You never know, I mean he dated like 11 girls since we where 13 and they all kind reminded me of you in some way🤔  
-Bill 🙃 09:52

So i'm not the only one who noticed that ?  
-Eddie😊

Nah, i think everyone noticed but no one really said anything, i just thought maybe he likes weird brunettes with grayish eyes and a bit of an attitude at first but then i thought about it and realized that's my exact description of you  
\- Bill 🙃 09:54

Hey Eddie Spagghetti feeling any better?  
-Richie 😝 09:54

I just can't believe i'm into Richie Trashmouth Toizer  
-Eds 🥰😘❤️❤️❤️

Wait what ? Really? You like me?  
-Richie 😝 09:55  
Eddie freaked, what the hell had he done?! He only just realized that he had been crushing on one of his best friends and he fucks up and tells him that?! When his bestfriend already has a pefectly fine girlfreind and probably is totally straight and would never like Eddie anyway. Why would he? Eddie was just a nervous anxiety ridden wreck who could be an absoulte bitch sometimes . His thoughts just went on and on, he barely noticed his phone beeping but ignored it as he curled up again and started crying.  
Holy shit Eds  
Eds?  
Eddie?  
-Richie 😝 09:58

5 Missed calls from Richie 😝  
Eddie?  
Plz talk to me?  
I'm coming over  
\- Richie 😝 10:02

Eddie's thoughts were finally broken by a knock on his window, he didn't even need to look up to know who it was but he did anyway, Richie was standing on a ladder outside of his window, he looked a mess. He had clearly been tugging at his hair because it was everywhere and he looked upset and worried. Eddie didn't want to talk to him but he couldn't just leave him outside like that so he opened the window before wiping the tears off of his face and sitting quietly back on his bed with his legs crossed and staring at his own feet.  
Richie climbed through the window and sat next to Eddie.  
They sat silent for a while before Richie asked "Is it true? Do you like me?" His voice didn't sound upset or disgusted or anything like what Eddie had imagined, it was understanding and a little hopeful? Eddie didn't really know.

"I...yes...." Eddie almost whispered out. His voice was shaky and weak and he felt like throwing up or crying his eyes out. He didn't want this. He didn't want rejection, he didn't know if he could stand losing Richie.

"That's good, I thought this might have been one sided." Richie sighed in relief, Eddie felt his eyes widen and he quickly turned his gaze to Richie who was smiling softly, looking at him.  
"W-what?! Bu-But you're dating Olivia?" Eddie stuttered in disbelief.  
Richie chuckled "you know you kinda sound like Bill right now, and Yeah we are but it's more of a cover. For both of us, see I've been crushing on this guy since i was like 12, he has adorable short kinda curly brown hair ,these amazingly captivating blue eyes and he's so tiny i think all his aggression bottles up in the cutest way. Not to mention how hot he is in his little booty shorts." He explained putting his arms around Eddie.  
Eddie chuckled a little relived, letting himself sink into Richie's side. Then he frowned "But what about your other girlfriends? I mean you've had 11 girlfriends since you were 13. You couldn't possibly have liked me all that time, since i'm pretty sure most of them were not lesbian." He huffed. " Yeah, no. They definitely weren't, but they were all me trying to get over you and cover the fact that i am not really attracted to those girls at all, we never got farther then making out and they all broke it off cause I wouldn't take it further. Some of then where cool though but I didn't like them, not like i like you" Richie smiled and Eddie smiled back before climbing off of his seat next to Richie and settling down on his lap. Richie's face burned a bright red "um, Eds what ar-" he tried to say but got cut off by Eddie reaching down and kissing him. Richie froze for a second before returning the kiss with passion, Eddie moaned into the kiss "Richie... fuck.. wanted this so long... wanted you.." he said in between kisses. Richie groaned " you got me now..." he smiled into the kiss. Eddie smiled back before groaning when his phone buzzed

Eddie? Are you ok? You just stopped texting  
Eddie?  
Are you ok  
\- Bill 🙃 10:17

Eddie?  
-Bill 🙃 10:38

I'm ok, Actually i'm more then great 

Turns out I wasn't the only one hoplessly crushing on their friend  
-Eddie 😊 10:49

Holy shit! So happy for you guys, maybe it wasn't hopeless at all  
-Bill 🙃 10:50

Note: picture i used is not mine, it's from an amazing comic called Loose ends, i really recomend it


End file.
